My Phantasm Supreme
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Tenma didn't think much about whether or not he deserved to be punished. Johan x Tenma.


_My Phantasm Supreme_

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster. This was written for the springkink community on LiveJournal, and the prompt is "mindfuck, bondage - you can't lie to me." This fic contains mild bondage, breath play, and sexual themes, and if any of those creep you out, hit the back button now. However, if you are into any of those things, read on and I'm sure you'll enjoy this story. The fic takes place shortly before the Munich arc, and there are no major spoilers. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenma didn't think much about whether or not he deserved to be punished. Yet, he supposed, maybe a part of him did want this.

Blindfolded and his wrists tied to the arms of the chair with wire, Tenma was truly at Johan's mercy. He felt a chain come over his head and then tighten around his neck. He gagged, but he could still breathe as long as he exerted a great and labored effort to do so. It was the kind of tightness suited for erotic asphyxiation, in which people were choked just enough so that even the smallest breath felt like ecstasy or even orgasm.

Tenma felt a gentle hand come around the nape of his neck and brush away the strands of his hair that had gotten caught in the chain links. The fingers were soft and he leaned his head against that gentle hand, but then he felt another hand at his throat and the chain was lightly pulled upwards, thus forcing his chin up. He felt someone's warm breath near his ear, and Johan said, "You can't lie to me. I know you want this."

The chain loosened slightly, and Tenma inhaled a deep breath. He felt slightly dizzy, and if he still had the ability to think straight, he would've wondered why he missed that pressure on his throat. "You saved me, Dr. Tenma," Johan continued on, "so I don't think you're a monster. But, if you truly feel you deserve to be punished, I'll do that for you."

Tenma opened his mouth to speak, but the chain grew taut around his neck once more. He choked, more violently than last time, and his fingers curled. His hands struggled against the bindings, but the wire began to irritate his skin, almost cutting into it. He would've also begun kicking out, if his legs had not been tied to those of the chair. His chest felt stiff, his mouth dry, and his fingertips numb. Even with the blindfold on, he would still see dots dancing before his eyes. Perhaps his eyes were beginning to roll back into his head, but with the lack of oxygen to his brain, he found it difficult to think about that or even anything else. He supposed his face was beginning to appear slightly blue, as his lungs felt hollow and burning. "J-Johan…" he forced out, the effort painful.

Johan pulled harder on the chain, probably with both hands, and the links roughly scraped against Tenma's jaw line. The chain shifted around Tenma's neck, and next he sensed Johan's hands at the back of his neck. One hand gripped the chain where it met the collar, thus tightening it even more around Tenma's neck, and with his other hand Johan yanked upwards on the chain, as if it were a metal noose. Tenma was gaping for air, and he felt the corners of his lips curl upwards, as he became acutely aware of a strangely pleasant feeling somewhere lower. The chain was digging painfully into his neck and maybe even blood was beginning to gush from the open wound, but he was more preoccupied with keeping his hand moving.

_Wait, weren't his hands tied to the chair?_

Tenma felt someone shaking him awake. "Tenma, are you all right?" Dieter asked, leaning over Tenma. "You sound like you're having trouble breathing."

"Huh…?" Tenma responded, not yet fully awake. His right hand felt sticky, and when he realized he was pulling it out of his pants, he almost gagged. He quickly sat up and bolted out of the bed and into the bathroom. Trembling, he locked the door and then put his right hand under the sink faucet and turned on the water.

"Damn, I really am that disgusting…" Tenma mumbled. The running water was hot, almost burning, but he didn't pull his hand back.

Next time he and Dieter stayed at a hotel, he would have to get a room with two beds.


End file.
